NCIS: an Ipod Challenge
by Nozidoz
Summary: Okay, so Its just me, writting little ficlets according to the shuffle of my ipod. R&R, but most importantly, enjoy!


**I do NOT own any NCIS related people, places or things. Lol. I just fantasize about them. Anyway, here are some ipod challenge fics. I try my best to keep it related to the song, BUT, sometimes I fail and just go with it. Lol.**

**You should listen to the songs 3 Some are gonna be so random...I can feel it. I'll update more soon! LOVES!**

NCIS Ipod Challenge

Part I

**So I Thought-Flyleaf**

Each soft inhale she took seemed to have perfectly curved into him. Like they were a puzzle, and each time she was separated, she was able to fit right back in.

His smile was soft, as was his touch, when he gently slid his fingers over the side of her supple body. She didn't stir, but that was alright. After the day they had, peaceful unconsciousness was a well earned privilege.

The moonlight beamed in through the curtains, illuminating her scarlet hair and peachy skin. It was almost like she was brought straight out of a fairytale. He chuckled. Last time a fairy tale came to mind, it had been with Kelly. She loved the Little Mermaid the most.

His smile died down, but his spirit did not. He couldn't let those memories, those feelings, creep back into his life. Not tonight.

Couldn't he, for once, be free of his tragedy?

"Jethro?" Her voice soothed him. With the touch of her hand alone, he felt his shackles temporarily broken. He looked down into her deep eyes, and she him, and for once, he felt good.

"Go to sleep Jenny," He mumbled, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he, himself would lay his head down for the night.

Even if this wouldn't be forever, even if this wasn't even real love, Jethro didn't care. If all he could do was pretend, he was okay with that. Because pretending, if that's what this was, felt pretty good compared to the alternative.

And he knew that Jenny Shepherd felt the same way, with him, that night in Paris.

**Not Myself Tonight- Christina Aguilera**

The dark stain on her lips was certainly a change from what she was use to. But, in a funny way, it looked good. Normally, when being face to face with makeup of this caliber, Kate would have simply distanced herself away from it. The Goth glam wasn't her thing. But tonight, well, she wasn't feeling much like herself.

"Oh, Kate, that color rocks on you!" Abby squealed. The lab rat had stopped her avid hunt for accessories that would suit her friend's persona for the evening.

"Well, thank you Abby. Never really thought purple and black were my thing," She chuckled, rubbing in a little extra black on top of the deep purple lipstick. It was one of Abby's many tricks to getting the shade of lip stain she wanted.

"I told you, didn't I? That you'd be surprised," The younger girl smirked, quite pleased that her talking Kate into going with her to an old friend's party would be a good experience for both of them. Kate objected a few times, but being so close with Abby, and having been on many other adventures with the girl really opened up a more exciting, and exotic lifestyle. It was fun. And something no one (Tony specifically) could EVER know about.

It was a late Friday night, but the adventure had just begun.

Abigail led a fully transformed Kate out into her car, where they drove off, quite always, to a strange warehouse party. The party host owned the property and thought having a big party before remodeling was in order. Sweet friend.

Kate never thought she'd feel so completely different, and fit in so perfectly. Abby melted any fears she had of the evening. Meeting and greeting new and old friends was so easy for her, and because of her bubbly and very social demeanor, she managed to introduce Kate to some fascinating people.

"This has been fun," Kate had mentioned later on, while the two were waiting to grab some more drinks from one of the glowing bar-tenders. Abby, who was bouncing to the music, smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you're having fun," She bit her lip, "Because I almost, forgive me, invited McGee!" Kate fell into laughter. Oh boy, wouldn't that have been a sight. Poor guy probably would have hyperventilated. S many people, crowded together, touching, drinking, kissing and oh so much more.

"Lucky for you I came!" She teased, and gladly took the shot that passed its way over. Abby sucked down one as well, and, scooting closer, began to give Kate a very pleading look.

"Well, I kind of had an idea..."

"What?"

Ooh the look on her face gave far too much away. They had previously had this conversation before.

"Abby, no."

"Aww, c'mon Kate! It'll so be worth it, I swear!"

"Damn you and your persuasion."

A week later, Kate said her farewell to Gibbs before heading out of the office with both Tony and McGee at her side. The two had been arguing about who looked better in certain pants...or something. Kate was trying her best to keep their voices out of her head.

Gibbs gave his nod, and continued with his work.

Before he had left for the evening however, Abby stormed to his desk and given him a big hug before leaving herself.

"Night Gibbs!" She chirped. She placed a folder on his desk, as he had requested. Some information she'd gathered about the case they just closed. He gave her a smile and said goodnight.

Everything was time until, as he went through the files, a photograph slipped out from between the mess of papers.

Picking it up, Gibbs didn't think much of it until he realized WHO it was, and WHAT they were doing.

Kate was sprawled out on a table, dressed in clothes only Abby could have found. Dark makeup, white hair. Black and small clothes. But on the table, she winked, waving up her 'rock star hands', as an artist tattooed an image on her...well...

Gibbs felt his face burn up, and in a heartbeat, he tucked the image away and left.

But not without a smile first.

**The Last Song - Rihanna**

This really sucked. Like really.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't really feel or see anything, hell, he was luck he could hear! And he did. Barely. Between the mix of the ambulance sirens, and the sound of the firemen stomping through glass and shrapnel, Tony could just make out the sound of a song.

How the hell did the radio manage to stay alive? Lucky piece of shi-

Trying to think hurt. And as he swallowed, trying to clear his throat, he felt his body tempt to gag. The flavor of blood, oil, and who knew what else, certainly created a stomach-churning concoction.

Sweat, or maybe it was blood dripped down the side of his head, dripping onto the roof of the car, and the exposed street beneath him.

Somehow, on his way to work that morning, he went from jamming to a few tunes, to waking upside in his car.

He didn't remember anything. He could hardly think, or remember at all.

His mind was blurry, his heart slowing, his lungs closing, and the only thing Tony DiNozzo could think about was how this was probably the last song he would ever hear.

"Hey...I like this song..."

**Okay guys. Sorry, I know its not the best stories ever-but its late, I'm tired, and have been working all week. Thought I'd throw in a bit of story for you guys. I'm in a HUGE NCIS run. SO, I'll have more stories, and MORE ipod challenge songs up. I'll try and do at least 3 each chapter. Depending on how long or short they are.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**


End file.
